Keep Being Amazing
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: Fluff, pointless fluff all into a very short one-shot. Beck and Tori are watching a movie in his trailer, and Beck couldn't help but let Tori know just how much she means to him.


_"J-Jack?" The scared naive girl hesitantly walked towards the closet she thought she heard Jack coming from. _

_As soon as her dainty fingers touched the golden knob, the door swung open to reveal a hideous creature! _

_"No little girl!"_

_"AHHH!" _

"Tell me again why we chose a corny old horror movie. It sucks" Tori looked up at her beloved boyfriend for a split second before looking back at the screen and stuffing her face with more buttery popcorn. She had to admit, the story was pretty good, but the colourless graphics and the way the movie was performed is what made it more of a comedy. The pictures were corny and a few parts were just too predictable.

"I...don't even know" Beck chuckled lightly to himself, "wanna turn it off?"

"Nah, I'm still torturing my brain on how Ms. Fricklelock died, and I won't be happy until I get my answer."

"Then the movie continues. Unfortunately...", Tori giggled then lightly punched Beck's arm.

"Shut up! Horrible graphics and amateur acting does not make a movie bad!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm talking about" they both laughed at that. After a moment, when no more chuckles or giggles was heard, Beck's attention was still on Tori. Tori notice his stare after a few seconds, but figured he would explain later so she patiently waited with half her attention on the movie.

"You're beautiful, ya know?..."

"You only reminded me only a hundred times" Tori kissed his nose. "But it's still always appriciated."

"I especially like your eyes...they're so full of life and brightening" Beck put his hand on Tori's shoulders, slowly making his way to her hair. "And your long, soft hair. It smell good too. Kinda like oranges" Tori giggled.

"Go on..." Tori mumbled, enjoying his compliments. It was moments like these that reminded her why she loved him so much.

"I also have other more suggestive likings...like this" Beck's hand slow traced her curves, enjoying the feel. Tori hummed at the feel.

"And I would most definitely like seeing you in that purple dress again..."

"Beck!"

"You left images in my head Tor..."

**_Flashback…_**

_"Hey Beck! Love, look at this!" Tori swirled around in a dark purple, slightly sparkly dress. It clung onto her body and stopped mid-thigh. It was spaghetti strapped and far from too exposing, but just enough to leave something to the male's imagination. _

_"Don't I look ravishing?" Tori asked in a deep, fashionista voice as she posed around for her boyfriend. _

_"Are you trying to tempt me?" _

_"Maybe I am" Tori stuck her tongue out at him. _

_"We'll it's working" they both laughed. "Care for a dance m'lady?" _

_"Awe" Tori smiled then took his outstretched hand. _

_As the slowly danced, the only music being the beat of their hearts, Beck mumbled into her hair, _

_"You look absolutely beautiful..."_

_..._

Tori smiled at the memory.

"Too bad. It was nothing I could wear publicly without you ripping another guys head off anyway."

"Hm, you have a point there but..." Beck leaned in to give a small peck to her throat. "That doesn't mean you can't wear the dress for me..."

"Oh what am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few suggestions…"

"I don't wanna know" Tori rolled her eyes but a playful smile never left her lips.

"Now where was I?"

"About your pervertedness on my body features."

"Hey, it's called hormones" Beck smiled then leaned back enough to get a good view of his girlfriend's face. Tori's smile widen.

"I like your smiles...they make you look all the more enthralling. They show the confident, determine, and talented woman you are. Which makes me fall in love with you a little bit more..."

Tori couldn't help but to look down, with her smile still in place.

"And your lips..." Beck leaned down and lightly brush his lips over her own, making her lean in to receive a kiss, but Beck pulled back, grinning at her pout of not getting the wanted kiss. "I can't properly explain how much I love these babies though." Tori could feel her face getting hot at the compliment.

"You're beyond description..."

Tori looked down again, but her smile slowly faltered. "You can't really mean all that now..." Beck had to hold in a sigh. Tori was insecure, he knew that even before they began dating. It wasn't a road he never crossed with her before. He wants her to be wiped from those degrading thoughts, to let her know she's fucking perfect.

Beck used his pointer finger to lift her head back up to stare at him. "I do."

Tori stared into his eyes, then smiled. She believes him.

"You're just too wonderful" Tori mumbled as she tackled him into a hug. Beck chuckled, then tightly hugged back.

"Just...stay amazing."


End file.
